


Is That My Jersey?!

by Samantha_Holmes19



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 1988, Anal Sex, Blackhawks Fic Fest 2017, Dialogue prompts, Established Relationship, Kazer, M/M, Masturbation, Personal Property, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Holmes19/pseuds/Samantha_Holmes19
Summary: "Y-You know, this isn't what it looks like...""Were you just masturbating while wearing my jersey?!"Patrick looked down at the jersey he was wearing, considering it for a moment, before looking back up at his boyfriend. “Okay, I guess it is what it looks like...”





	Is That My Jersey?!

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic that I wrote for the Blackhawks Fic Fest 2017! This one was for Game 4: Dialogue Prompts!
> 
> The prompts that I used as inspiration were:  
> “Have you lost your damn mind?!” “It’s not what it looks like…” "You heard me. Take. It. Off.” “Hey, have you seen the…?” “But that’s my favorite shirt!”
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are always appreciated on mine as well as all the amazing fics in this collection! :D

“Hey Pat, have you seen the--” Jonathan started, before stopping dead in his tracks when he opened the door to their bedroom. Displayed before him, was Patrick, eyes closed and panting, writhing around on the bed, pumping and tugging on his dick as hard and as fast as he could.

“What are you doing?” Jonathan said, his face smiling as he teased his boyfriend. Clearly Patrick hadn’t heard Jonny walk into the bedroom with the way his eyes flew open and his whole body jerked in surprise, falling off the bed. Jon couldn’t help but laugh as he walked towards the bed to help him up. When he got closer however, his smile quickly turned upside down as his brows furrowed. 

“Is… is that my jersey…?”

Patrick very slowly stood up from the floor on the opposite side of the bed where Jonny was standing. His hand was still wrapped around his dick, his chest was rising and falling quickly, his blonde curls were plastered to his sweaty forehead, and he was trying his hardest to give his boyfriend an innocent, sweet smile. His guilty eyes looked into Jonathan’s angry ones before looking down at his dick in his hand.

“Y-You know, this isn’t what it looks like…”

“Were you masturbating while wearing my jersey?! My Team Canada, _Olympic Gold Medal_ jersey?!” Now Jonathan was fuming. “Have you lost your damn mind?! What if you got your cum on it?! That jersey is priceless!”

Patrick looked down at the jersey he was wearing, considering it for a moment, before looking back up at his boyfriend. “Okay, I guess it is what it looks like,” he said, trying to lighten the tension in the room. The attempted joke only made Jonny’s blood boil more; and he was about to hop the bed when Patrick quickly put his hands out to stop him.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he said, taking a step back from the bed. “I didn’t think you were going to be home so early.”

“So if I hadn’t walked in you would have just came all over my jersey?!”

“Of course not! Have you noticed any cum on any of your other jerseys?!” Patrick blurted out – trying to defend himself – before gasping and covering his mouth, just revealing a secret of his. 

Jonathan’s eyes widened slightly before they narrowed and his fists clenched. “Are you telling me, that you regularly masturbate while wearing my jerseys…?” he asked, his voice a deadly whisper.

Patrick couldn’t even look at his boyfriend anymore. He was biting his lip so hard, he was making himself bleed. His eyes were fixed on the floor in front of the door, wondering if he ran fast enough, would he be able to make it out alive. “R-Remember when you couldn’t find your 2009 Winter Classic jersey for a while…?” he asked softly. “A-And I told you I got it dry cleaned just cause I was being a good boyfriend…? Well, that wasn’t the only reason why…”

Jonathan’s eyes widened again, slightly, as he put two and two together. “So you _did_ get cum on it?” His teeth gritting. 

“Not a lot! Just a little on the sleeve where I had it wrapped around my dick to get more friction—“

“YOU DID _WHAT_ WITH IT?!”

That’s when Patrick decided to make a run for it. He ran around the bed and out the door like his life depended on it – which in this case was pretty accurate.

“PATRICK TIMOTHY KANE, YOU GET BACK HERE!” Jonathan yelled as he chased Pat down the stairs. 

“If you had just let me finish, this could have all been avoided!” Patrick yelled back at him as he continued to run around. “I was just about to orgasm and you ruined it!” he said, trying not to laugh now. 

“Fuck your orgasm! Take my jersey off now!”

“What was that?! I can’t hear you over the sound of my wet dick slapping against your jersey as I run!” Patrick yelled, cracking himself up with how worked up he was getting Jonathan. He quickly opened up the sliding glass door to the patio and ran out to their huge backyard.

“You fucking heard me! Take. It. Off. _Now_!!” Jonny said, following his boyfriend outside. He had to admit, seeing Patrick naked, wearing _his_ jersey _was_ pretty sexy, but couldn’t he have worn his normal Blackhawks jersey?! He had like 50 of those! “I swear to God, if you get precum on it, you’re going to be fucking _yourself_ cause I’m not going to touch you for the rest of the year!”

“That’s okay, I’m sure your jersey will feel amazing against my asshole!” Patrick teased, laughing, circling around to head back into the house. Jonathan finally caught up and tackled his boyfriend to the ground, straddling his hips and pinning his arms down above his head.

“You want to fuck around in one of my prized jerseys?” he growled lowly as he got close to Patrick’s face, eyes looking murderous. “That can be arranged.”

And with that, Jonathan got up, picked Patrick up, threw him over his shoulder and stormed back inside the house. The blonde shuttered slightly, both very aroused by Jonny’s actions but also a bit scared. 

“I-I.. I’m sorry, Jonny. Really, I am,” he whimpered.

“Oh _now_ you’re sorry?” Jonathan said as he lifted the back of his jersey up and gave Patrick’s ass a nice, hard slap. The blonde moaned through his bit lip and tried not to buck his hips on Jonathan’s shoulder. “Where’s your smart mouth now, huh? You’ve gone all quiet on me,” the brunette taunted as he gave Pat a few more spanks as he walked them into the living room. With every slap he received, Patrick’s moans gradually became louder and louder, his dick definitely coming back to attention once again.

Jonathan put Pat down on the sofa so he was kneeling on it, facing backwards and bracing himself. If Jonathan was about to do what Patrick thought/hoped he was going to do, his asshole flexed open and closed on its own like a horny reflex. The sound of Jonny’s belt being undone and dropped onto the floor, followed by his zipper sliding open confirmed Pat’s thoughts. 

“I’m going to have you screaming, begging for mercy,” Jonathan hissed as he obscenely licked his two fingers and slid them between Patrick’s cheeks to circle around his rim. “Every time you so much as even _look_ at one of my jerseys, you’re going to think back right to this day, to this moment,” he said as he slid in his two fingers. “Got it?”

Patrick cried out softly and nodded his head as he shut his eyes and bit his lip. “Y-Yes, sir!” he whimpered. Jonny’s quick assault definitely left a slight sting, but it also made Patrick clench his muscle around his fingers in pleasure. 

After a few minutes of fingering him and pumping his own cock to a full erection, Jonathan removed his fingers and replaced the void with his hardness. He braced one hand on the back of the sofa like Patrick and the other hand came down to wrap around the base of Patrick’s dick. The blonde keened loudly as Jonny squeezed him tight and stayed there, mimicking a cock ring. Patrick had a sinking feeling that he would not be cumming until Jonathan said he could.

“Regretting putting my jersey on yet?” he growled softly in his boyfriend’s ear as he started to rock his hips hard and fast right out of the gate. Patrick wailed and pushed back against his boyfriend’s harshness, feeling so full and naughty right away. 

“Y-Yes! F-Fuck, I’m sorry, Jonny,” he moaned, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping the sofa. “U-Use me! I... I deserve to be punished!”

And punished he was. Jonathan was not holding anything back today. He fucked Patrick harder and deeper and faster than he had ever fucked him before. He would continuously squeeze and tug on Pat’s dick so agonizingly slow that he thought he was going to go crazy if he wasn’t given more friction on his cock. But that’s what was such a gift and curse, having a boyfriend who knew every little thing that made you scream in pleasure and huff in frustration.

“You think you learned your lesson, my little slut?” Jonathan asked, a half hour into fucking Patrick raw. 

“Mhm,” he whimpered, practically crying as he tilted his hips upwards, offering even more of his hungry hole for his boyfriend to fuck him deeper. “I… I promise not to m-masturbate in your s-special jerseys,” he said before letting out the most wanton of moans when Jonny started to use his prostate as a punching bag. Goddamn this was the greatest feeling in the world – Patrick was always such a whore for his beloved Jonathan. 

The brunette smiled to himself at Patrick’s words and thrust in as deep as he could before spilling out completely inside him with a loud grunt of his own. The blonde cried out as he felt himself feel so full, and it sent a shock wave down to his cock, making it twitch wildly in Jonny’s hand. 

“P-Please sir, m-may I cum now…?” Patrick asked, sounding completely wrecked.

“Not yet,” Jonathan said, panting softly as he reached over to the pile of laundry next to them on the sofa. He smiled wickedly as he pulled out a bright blue shirt and laid it down below Patrick. “You can only cum on this, or you don’t cum at all,” he smirked. 

Patrick looked down at the clothing between his legs and gasped before frowning. “But that’s my favorite shirt!” he said, a slight whine in his voice.

“And that’s my gold medal winning jersey you’re still wearing,” Jonathan quickly snapped back. “Karma is a bitch. Now, what are you going to do?” he taunted again as he squeezed his cock. Patrick moaned deeply and hung his head down, looking over the blue garment below him. 

He let out a small sigh before mumbling a “fine…”

The word was barely out of Pat’s mouth before Jonny started stroking him faster than he ever had before. The blonde was screaming out Jonathan’s name and staining the shirt below him before he even knew what was happening. When Jonny finished milking him of every last drop of cum, he gently pulled out of him and balled up the ruined shirt to use as a cloth to clean them both up. 

“Are we even now?” Patrick asked, collapsing on the sofa, panting heavily – boneless and exhausted. Jonathan sat Pat up briefly before stripping him of the jersey. He then took the sticky, stained shirt and fit it onto his boyfriend to wear.

“Now we are,” he said with a smirk and kiss on Pat’s cheek before heading back upstairs to put his jersey away. 

“That’s what you think,” Patrick mumbled to himself with a smile as his hand reached down, just under the sofa, and gently touched a secretly stashed jersey of Jonathan’s. What his boyfriend didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him right? Right.


End file.
